Efficient, adaptable, and insightful management systems and methods can be particularly important in enterprise applications, where accurate management and informed decision making can enhance enterprise profits. Some management systems improve corporate performance by managing and optimizing a company's processes. Such systems enable organizations to be more efficient and effective. Software modules are typically combined into one software program to provide a management system, and such software modules may rely on one another using dependencies.